


Straight From Paris

by beachwolf92 (musicaddict08)



Series: Kaylor One Shots [3]
Category: Fashion Model RPF, Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Kaylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaddict08/pseuds/beachwolf92





	Straight From Paris

_Only a little longer_ , Karlie thought with barely-contained excitement at the thought of getting to see her girlfriend after being apart for over a month. She quickly snapped a photo of the view from the window. It wasn't uncommon for her to snap a picture to announce she was travelling. This one was a little different though. She knew the reaction the internet, or at least a small portion of it, would have to it. Or more accurately, the geotag.

As she stood at the carousel, waiting for her bags, she posted it. This was it. This was what she and her girlfriend had endured a year of sneaking around and PR stunts for. Reemerging in the public eye as inseparable best friends. Not that that wasn't the truth. But her and Taylor were so much more than that. They just couldn't tell the general public that, not yet at least.

Spotting her luggage, she grabbed it and soon found the driver Taylor had sent for her. She said it was unnecessary and she could take a cab but Taylor had insisted, saying she wanted Karlie with her as soon as possible. She had barely relaxed in the comfortable, leather seat when she got a text. Some of them are already freaking out!

Karlie just laughed to herself, used to the dramatics Taylor's fans were prone to. Not unlike the singer herself at times. She decided to use the drive to text her family to let them know she had landed safely and was on her way home. Home. In past, it had meant St. Louis with her parents and sisters and something approaching normality. Then it became New York with its fast pace and constant movement between shoots and airports and her apartment with sometimes her dog for company when her family wasn't visiting. Now it wasn't a place at all. Home had become a person. Taylor - her smile, her kindness, the love in her eyes when she looked at her, the way she listened to every word Karlie said as if it was the most important thing, and all the other things Karlie had fallen head over heels in love with - was home.

Thoughts of Taylor and the time they'd get to spend together consumed her until the car pulled into the driveway. Karlie barely managed to get her luggage inside and the door closed before she found herself grateful for the door being right behind her as she felt a familiar body impact hers. She instinctively wrapped her arms around Taylor to support her as long arms locked around her neck and legs she could sometimes swear were endless wrapped around her waist. Before she could think of a comment, she felt lips pressing into her own and everything else faded away until the need for air demanded her attention.

"Well, that's one way to say hello." Karlie said a little breathlessly after Taylor pulled back. She couldn't help but smile at how happy Taylor was to see her. Without any thought, her hand reached up and smoothed a piece of Taylor's hair back behind her ears.

"You like it?" Taylor asked.

"It's cute." Karlie said, leaning in for another kiss.

"Mroow." Karlie looked down as the moment was interrupted and smiled. Setting a very reluctant Taylor down, she reached down to pick up the white ball of fluff winding itself between her legs. "Hey, dibbles. You miss me too?"

"Where's Mere?"

"Probably upstairs brooding." Taylor rolled her eyes, grabbing some of Karlie's bags and heading upstairs.

"And you wonder why she doesn't like you." Karlie pointed out as she grabbed the remaining bag and followed her. Setting her bag on the floor in Taylor's room, she reached over and petted Meredith, getting a purr in response.

"Unbelievable." Taylor lightly scoffed and half jokingly said, "I'm the one who had fed her everyday and taken care of her but somehow I'm the bane of her existence."

"Well, you did try to trade her for a vine." Karlie laughed.

——————

The following evening, she opened the still not unpacked bag by the bed and pulled out a small gift bag containing a white box and envelope with Taylor's name on it in amongst the tissue paper. "I didn't get a chance to give you this last night."

"We had other priorities." Taylor grinned and patted the spot next to her on the bed. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"So you don't want it? I can keep it." Karlie teased, settling herself next to Taylor who leaned back against her without thinking about it.

"No need to talk crazy, Kloss." Taylor said, earing a laugh from Karlie in response.

Taylor opened the envelope first and read the card.

_Taylor,_

_The last two years have been the best of my life. I knew when we met that you were going to be special to me, but I don't think I would have believed just how much if you had told me. Knowing you're by my side everyday, good or bad, no matter the distance makes every challenge we've faced worth it. I know no matter what lies ahead, we can face it if we're together._

_All of my love,_

_Karlie_

A slightly emotional "Kar" slipped out as she turned her head to kiss her. "I missed you too. I love you."

"Love you too, babe. Now open your gift."

"So bossy." Taylor teased, opening the white box only to lose her breath for a second. "Karlie."

"You like it?" Karlie whispered in her ear. "I saw it while out for a walk and I knew had to get it for you."

Taylor carefully lifted the gold necklace from the box. It was beautiful. Simple enough that Taylor wouldn't have to wait for a fancy event to wear it but still elegant. As the diamonds glittered in the light, Taylor whispered, "It's too much."

"It's perfect for you." Karlie softly spoke in her ear as she took the necklace from Taylor and gently placed it around Taylor's neck.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." Taylor said as she carefully put the gift bag to the side only to hear something else move. "There's something else?"

"Maybe." Taylor didn't have to look to know Karlie was smiling.

Digging through the bag, Taylor laughed as she pulled out a bag of cat treats.

"Couldn't show up empty handed, could I? Meredith would never forgive me."

Taylor set the bag of treats on the bed and gave Karlie another kiss. "You're a dork."

"Yeah, but I'm your dork."

"Lucky me."


End file.
